millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Liar Rouge
is an original solo song performed by Shiho Kitazawa. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Konna no iya yo, mitsumeraretara KONTOROORU dekinai kodou ga itai Tsuyoki no oku no sugao wa kitto Dare ni mo misetari nanka shinai… hazu datta no Isshun de ubawarechatta no kana… Hoka no hito to doko ka chigau hito USO de kakusanakucha, omoi ga BAREchau… Otona bita FURI o shitatte, otona ni tsuujinai no? Furimuite hoshikute yuuki wo dashitemo Hajimete hiita RUUJU ni mo kidzuite kurenai no ni Doushite nano yo, "mitsumete" nante Iitai, ienai, tonari ni itai Tsuyoki no ura no honne ga konna Dareka o motometeta nante…arienai wa Shitto suru koto datte shiranakatta Hoka no hito to nante hanasanaide! USO o tsuitenakucha, sunao ni narenai… Soba ni iru ii wake datte, kidzukaretakunai yo Dakedo todoite hoshii, urahara na negai Usume ni hiita RUUJU de ne, kotoba o someteru no ni Zutto ichiri demo daijoubu datta Hazu no kokoro ga motometeru hito Chiisana kuse datte oboeteiru no ni Massugu mitsumeru hitomi o IMEEJI dekinai no Uso mo hontou wa ne, tsukitai wake janai Otona bita MEIKU o shitatte, omoi wa kakusenai yo Massugu mitsumetara, chanto todoku kana Hajimete hiita RUUJU yori, sunao na egao misetai… |-| Kanji= こんなの嫌よ、見つめられたら コントロールできない鼓動が痛い 強気の奥の素顔はきっと 誰にも見せたりなんかしない…はずだったの 一瞬で奪われちゃったのかな… 他の人とどこか違う人 ウソでかくさなくちゃ、想いがバレちゃう… 大人びたフリをしたって、大人に通じないの? 振り向いて欲しくて勇気を出しても はじめて引いたルージュにも気付いてくれないのに どうしてなのよ、「見つめて」なんて 言いたい、言えない、隣にいたい 強気の裏の本音がこんな 誰かを求めてたなんて…ありえないわ 嫉妬することだって知らなかった 他の人となんて話さないで! ウソをついてなくちゃ、素直になれない… 側にいるイイワケだって、気付かれたくないよ だけど届いて欲しい、うらはらな願い 薄めに引いたルージュでね、言葉を染めてるのに ずっと一人でも大丈夫だった はずの心が求めてる人 小さなクセだって覚えているのに まっすぐ見つめる瞳をイメージできないの ウソもホントウはね、つきたいわけじゃない 大人びたメイクをしたって、想いはかくせないよ まっすぐ見つめたら、ちゃんと届くかな はじめて引いたルージュより、素直な笑顔みせたい… |-| English= I hate this, if you look over here I can't control it anymore, my pulse grows painful Inside my confidence, my true face was something I could never show anyone... That was how it should be I wonder if it all fell apart in an instant... Because of that person who was different from the rest I have to lie, otherwise my feelings will show... I pretend to be an adult, but can I act like one? I want you to look at me, but even if I muster up my courage But you don't realize even the rogue I put on Why am I thinking things like "look at me" I want to say it, I can't say it, I want to be close Behind my confidence, my true nature is like this That someone would want that... It's impossible I didn't know I could feel jealousy like this Don't talk to that other person! I have to lie, I can't be honest You haven't realized that I keep making up excuses to be by your side But I still want to reach you, with my contrary wishes That weak rogue still dyes all my words I was always fine being alone But my heart was searching for someone Even though it's a small habit, I've realized it I can't gaze forward into the image of your eyes Lies are the truth too, but that doesn't mean I want to make them I put on makeup like an adult, but that doesn't hide my feelings If I gaze forward, I wonder if it'll reach you properly I want to show you my honest smile before the rogue... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 04 (sung by: Kitazawa Shiho) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Kitazawa Shiho) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER Million Live! Lawson Campaign Special Party (performed by: Amamiya Sora) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kitazawa Shiho